The Journey of Billy and Mandy
by CillianChamp
Summary: Billy and Mandy are teenagers when they accidentally got transport into the Underworld where they must find a way out before the Boogey Man and Nergel will take over Endsville.


The story begins in a alternate timeline of the series, Billy and Mandy have been best friends when they were toddlers. Billy is a slow-witted happy-go-lucky boy who dreams to become a cartoonist, and Mandy is his dark and cynical best friend who decided to become an actress.

Years flew by after the elementary school graduation, Mandy was going to plan to dominate the universe and gain immortality, but when she discovers a flyer for acting class, she decided to become an actress. When she discovers that Billy's been studying to become a cartoonist by taking a couple of art classes, she develops a crush on him.

On a Saturday, Billy goes to his desk and draw his latest cartoon. It's about the army taking on a monster which he used to play when he was a child.

Billy: This is it, men! Steady! Here it comes! _[roars]_ Ahh! Eek! No! No! Ahh! Ahh! Stop attacking us, Mr. Monster! We only wanted to be your friend. Oh, I'm sorry. Let's make up. _[kisses and giggles]_ Yay!

Mandy walked inside with coffee and doughnuts to go. They've been best friends when they were toddlers and now, they've graduated high school.

Mandy: That's when the monster melted the foolish soldier's brain with its heat ray vision.

Billy: Aww! He had a wife and two kids.

Mandy: He's better off now.

Mandy melts the toy soldier until its burnt. Billy rubs his nose and sniffs.

Billy: How are you today, Mandy?

Mandy: Great. I got an acting job.

Billy: Ah, You got the part!

Mandy: Not yet. I need to have a monologue prepared.

Billy: A Monologue?

Mandy: Yeah, I was hoping if you lean me one of your books?

Billy: Sure. Which one you want?

Mandy: Ah, which ever is closest.

Billy: So, what's this audition for a movie about?

Mandy: It's about a group of gothic teenagers competing in a desert wasteland, filled with all kinds of obstacles, towards one single goal, Utopia, Mankind's last safe haven. It's called Gothic Raceland.

Billy: So, you're up for a lead protagonist?

Mandy: And Narrator. It's a brillant title. So, where's Mr. Snuggles?

Billy: Mr. Snuggles? Oh, it's his tenth birthday today! _[pauses and whispers]_ That's like gagillion in hamster years.

Mandy: Oh.

Billy and Mandy see Mr. Snuggles on a scamper wheel in his cage. Mr. Snuggles appears to be a really old grey hamster with a party hat on his head.

Mandy: It looks like he's about ready to kick the bucket.

Billy: _[taps on the cage]_ Happy birthday, Mr. Snuggles! Hey, wanna see him do a trick?

Billy opens the cage and takes Mr. Snuggles out.

Mandy: Show me.

Billy: Mr. Snuggles, kiss-kiss!

Mr. Snuggles starts growling and his mouth foams up. He jumps off of Billy's hand and bites Billy on the nose.

Billy: _[muffled]_ Good boy!

Billy pulls Mr. Snuggles off his nose and puts him back in his cage.

Mandy: Oh, Billy. Are you okay? That was more of a bite than a kiss.

Mr. Snuggles pants heavily. Suddenly, a swirling green vortex appears. The vortex implants itself into Billy's bedroom floor.

Billy: What's that?

Mandy walks up to the vortex, touches it with her finger and tastes it.

Mandy: It seems to be a swirling vortex of pure evil coming out of your floor.

Mandy touches the vortex with her finger and tastes it again. The vortex shrinks down into a black shadow. The shadow begins to take form. Billy backs up into a corner and nails his teeth into a wall. The shadow takes form into a skeletal creature known as the Grim Reaper. Mr. Snuggles becomes terrified and the Grim Reaper grins evilly at the hamster.

Billy: Oh, oh, look! It's Santa! Santa Claus!

Mandy: That's no Santa, Billy. That's the Grim Reaper!

Billy: Do I still get presents?

Grim: Uh, well, no. Actually, I'm here for the hamster.

Billy: Oh boy! Oh boy! You brought presents for Mr. Snuggles!

Grim: No. I'm taking him away.

Billy: To the North Pole?

Grim: No. I... _[Mr. Snuggles bites Grim's hand.]_ Ahh! Ooh! Ooh!

Mr. Snuggles jumps into Billy's shirt.


End file.
